Who knew dragons could love?
by Ispendwaytoomuchtimeonline
Summary: Three of our favourite characters in fairy tail, start a war over Lucy. Who will she choose. I do not own the cover image Nalu X graylu x sticy
1. Natsu POV

**this is a new story and I wrote it with the help of the ooutstanding FairyTailWeeaboo check her out you won't regret it. Hope you all enjoy.**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I don't know when I started feeling like this. Actually I do, it was in the grand magic games when Minerva attacked her. I knew what I felt then, I felt her anger and pain and I knew she was the one. Before that evening,I thought that I only rushed in to save her as we were best friends and nakanma but the feeling that occurred inside me when Gray also tried to rescue her was what concluded me. It wasn't our typical annoyance to each other, no it felt like a burning rage inside my stomach and I saw other time,I would of punched him out but as we had to save luce, I didn't but I let him help. I would just kick his butt later. It was when she landed in our arms -mainly mine I have to point out- I realised I would do this a million times over as long as she was safe. Oh no... as Mira often likes to put it, yeah I've got it more then that, I have fallen utterly and deeply in love. I sigh and I get the wierdest look from Lucy and Gray.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked me,concern in he eyes.

"Nothing Luce, just thinking that's all." I replied, at that precise moment I saw grays mouth drop in shock and fear.

"OH NO!Nastu thinking the end is nigh," and with that he ran behind Lucy, who was uncontrollably laughing, and wrapped his arms around her waist. I let out a low growl, but quickly stopped at the sight of her face. It was a light pink, and had the smallest smile on her pretty little face- wait what! Who am I kidding I have fallen face Palm in love with Lucy.

 **I know it's short, but the next few chaps will be like this as well as its just the others opinions on Lucy. Hope you enjoy, thanks FairyTailWeeaboo,again.**


	2. Sting POV

**hi guys! Hope you enjoy and thanks to all of your amazing reviews. Again thanks to FairyTailWeeaboo for the PM saying I sound like Natsu... Not really sure if that's a compliment- I thin it is, rate & review.**

(Sting P.O.

It's really confusing. I am seriously confused. I have never talked to her in person and probably never will, but I feel something a ... Strange emotion that I never felt before. Even if she was part of my guild, I wanted to rip Minerva apart there and then when she hurt the blonde fairy.

I know I probably would have been brutally murdered and it's only thanks to rouge,lector and froche that I still am a Sabertooth guild member. If not for them, I would of ran in and shot her down from the sky.

I have always worshipped the fairy tail guild. More importantly Natsu Dragneel, I mean he is soooo cool. Nobody but Rouge and the two exceeds know this bit I am Natsu's biggest fan, please don't tell anyone. Anyway I felt a feeling inside of me, a new sensation that I felt when Natsu and the guy in fairy tail, I can't really remember his name. Is it Gary... No. Groy... No... Oh wait I know Gray. Catch the blonde beauty.

When I first saw her my eyes felt like they struck gold. Of course I lingered on her crowning jewel, her massive bosoms but what surprised me the most was that she could stop Natsu. Even when his best and oldest friend couldn't, and she didn't even fear his flames. That's one girl thier, I mean she is just... Wow!

 **I know, I know it's short but only 2 more chaps like this then super length kinda. Byeeee**


	3. Gray POV

**new chapter up already. Rate and review.**

Gray P.O.V

Ok, yeah I love her. NO NOT JUVIA! No her... Love rival. I have known ever since she helped comfort me about Ur that she was the one. Of course I know She's Natsu's bladablada but I can't help love. OMG HAS DAN STRAIGHT POSSESSED ME? I know all about him, even if I wasn't in their group, happy told everyone and I mean everyone.

It was pretty funny at first, the girls asking to be bridesmaids and everything. Juvia shouting that she was no longer love-rival. To **be** honest, I don't like juvia and I never will like her like that. She's a really cool friend but there's more of a chance that I date Erza than her. Not to say I would date Erza by choice. She would kill me and go off saying she wants 33 babies. No just no, I am having a mental image that nobody should ever have to go through.

No I would rather do that with Lucy... Stop sexy thinking, you'll get a nosebleed...to late.

 **wow. Who new Gray was such a perv. Well he does strip a lot...**


	4. The game is on

**Told you all that it would be a longer chapter. Who do you think Lucy should end up with? Sting Natsu Gray or someone else.**

Lucy P.O.V

Ok. A lot of strange things have happened recently, well from the beginning if Natsu and Gray are fighting and I walk into a room they stop. It's the same with any other activity, unless if course I give it to them. I also think that guy, what's his name? Oh right! Sting yeah I think he might just be stalking me... It's fine if he tries to attack me Natsu and Gray wouldn't be to far behind...

Okay. Yeah i am defiantly being stalked by three guys... Yay(!) now I suppose I should say how I feel about each of them-this will be awkward...

Okay starting with Gray. Yeah I'm not blind, he is incredibly handsome and although accidental his stripping tendencies make me laugh. He's cool (A/N pun intended) and yeah once you get to know him he is really sweet. But yeah I'm terrified of juvia,who happens to think of me of her love rival. I really do enjoy his company so much.

Now...sting. I don't really know him, but apparently Mira ships me with him soo... He is I'm not being funny a proper strong guy. He also is to handsome and how he acted about lector,aaawwwwwww my heart broke and I can't help smiling at their reunion. There isn't much more to day about him except yeah I'd love to get to know him!

(A/N we have taken a short break in this fanfic to have a fangirls squeal and have a contagious and slightly creepy smile on my face. You can do this any time, I also throw my phone or whatever at the wall and face plant something. Kay we will be back in

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

BACK)

Right now to the most possibly awkward one to think about. Natsu. He's just my friend, although to think in a lovers P.O.V yeah he's handsome and for some reason can make his light pink or sorry salmon hair look badass. The scary thing is that he can actually be smart in life death situations. Yeah and it would be a lie to say I've thought about US before, but I shrug it off way to easily. I mean Natsu? Romance? I can't say a part of me doesn't find him hot (A/N pun intended..AGAIN) and yeah... But again he is so dense towards his feelings that he probably would think that he was hungry or sick if he fell in love. I can't help remembering back to when we first met, he stopped that fake Salamander, Bora and he saved my life. The thing that makes me cringe the most is that the enchantment rings downfall is that if you see your true love or are in shock you fall out of the trance. I don't know how many times I have spent begging that it ISN'T the latter.

Okay I'm bored and feel kinda weird thinking to myself so I'm going to go to the guild. STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF LUCY!

On the walk down I met an old friend of mine and we stopped and started talking.

" So Caleb, how are you?" I asked him as we sat down in this old coffee shop.

"I'm fine, but do" taking a large gulp of air." Doyouwanttogoonadatewithmetonight?"

"Pardon, I couldn't here that. Sorry" I smiled at him trying to not make him so nervous.

"Do-you-want-to-go-on-a-date-with-me-tonight? It's okay if you don't though. It was a stupid..." He started to trail of.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you tonight silly" I smiled, to be perfectly honest the inside of me was just wanting to scream. I kissed him on the cheek and said goodbye.

No ones P.O.V

All of her *cough* stalkers*cough* friends all were raging on the inside. Jealousy in the pits of their stomachs wanting to jump out, but they couldn't ruin how happy she was. They all had one thought running through each of their minds

" I wish I was the one she i want to freeze/burn/blind that guy"

Lucy P.O.V

As I walk into the guild..., ok stop there I was skipping into the guild, super happy as you can expect. Mira obviously wanted to know what was up so I told her.

"Oh nothing Mira, I just got a date tonight." Then getting down on my knees to beg as pleaded"please can you help me get ready. You too levy,lisanna and Ezra" then as expected, the asked girls rushed home grabbing my hand.

Running home we passed a very grumpy looking Natsu and Gray.

"What's wrong guys. I'll see you tomorrow." With that I waved them off and ran to catch up with the girls.

At Lucy's house, Mira P.O.V

"Ok girls. Let's split up so we can cover more ground as the dates in a few hours. I will do the outfit, levy you do hair and Ezra shoes and accessories." I commanded, the bossiness in my voice that is only there when I am in a matchmaking spree.

2 hours later: no ones P.O.V

Lucy walked out of her bedroom, in the dress that Mirajane picked out: a light blue minidress with a darker blue shawl over the top. It was an elegant but bold style and it suited Lucy down to a T. Along with that her hair was in a half up half down style and she wore with a pink flower in her hair with matching heels.

"You look beautiful, how do you know caleb again?" Ezra asked the question that to be honest everybody wanted to know.

"Oh, that's an easy question. We met when I *cough cough* left the estate we met up and traveled for a while. He is a great friend and I can't wait to go on our date tonight..."

Meanwhile outside:

"What!" Shouted an obviously miffed Natsu. Sad soon as he said that, his head got frozen and got whacked by a ball of light.

"Sting! Gray! What are you doing here! Mfffffff" he protested as two pairs of hands clasped over his mouth.

"Shut up you idiot," hissed the much loved stripper," we came to spy and ruin Lucy's date so we have a chance with her"

"Y-you both like l-Lucy?" Natsu stuttered, without replying both boys nodded.

"Okay, we will work together to ruin this date then we will fight for her heart. Deal?" sting decided. Shaking each other's hand, each had a simultaneous thought.

'The game is on.'

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Rate and review also poll on profile!**


	5. Rule1: don't ever ruin Lucy's date!

**I won't be updating as frequently,cause I'm back at school. So yeah I'm really really really ssorry. Hope you enjoy! Oh yeah a poll on my profile**

 **«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»««»«»«»«»«»»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»««»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

 **No ones P.O.V**

Lucy walked onto the cliff edge were she had agreed to meet Caleb,not noticing that she was being stalked. When she walked out of her apartment earlier,the three boys fell off the roof they happened to be sitting on (yes,they were taking tips from the stalking handbook:1000 ways to stalk a Gray-sama by ) luckily she didn't notice as she was still on cloud nine after being asked on a date. Of course,each of the guys had the simultaneous thought, "she should be with me,looking like that" after the thought they each let of a growl of rage and hate for the guy Lucy was going.

when Lucy walked up to Caleb on the cliff edge, he asked her rather nervously,

"Heya,Lucy do you feel like we are being watched?" He shivered. Taking Lucy's hand, who by the way blushed violently, they sat down and started eating. Halfway through the meal, it started to snow (courtesy of Gray) and Lucy snuggled into calebs chest and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Idiot!" Natsu smacked Gray around the head. " I'll show you how it's done" and with that he warmed the atmosphere up about a million degrees.

"Why has it gotten so warm all of asudden?" Caleb thought out loud

"Oh I think I know why the weather has been so weird lately. I hope my suspicions are wrong" she grimaced.

At that moment both of the boys that Lucy's suspicions were aimed at both gulped,they knew they were going to die later.

 **next day at the guild**

Gray and Natsu walked into the guild the next day covered in bandages and shaking in fear. Behind them was a smug looking Lucy who had a traumatized looking happy on her head.

"What happened to you. Bwhahhahahagighi" roared gajeel unable to stop his laughter.

"Erza?" Mira asked already thinking she be the answer.

"Nope. Wasn't me this time" replied a grumpy Ezra,sad she didn't inflict this pain.

"Then who did? Mira asked now genuinely confused.

"I did"Lucy said triumphantly. The others in the guild were staring at her as if to say"Are you kidding?" Looking over to the bandaged boys,who returned there looks with nods the guild ran up to the blonde and started asking questions:

"What did they do?"

"How did you hurt them more than me?"

"Why do you hurt Juvia's Gray-sama?"

"Lu-chan can't believe you did this!"

"Nice one Bunny Girl!"

The questions went on and on until Lucy had enough and screamed for them all to

"SHUT THAT STUPID NOISE UP!" As expected,everyone and everything (Max's broom could be seen in the background)

"Ok to answer your question I beat them up because they ruined my date. So did that guy sting but he's in the infirmary at sabertooth right now... now Caleb never wants to see me again as he didn't know I already had boyfriends. He thinks I'm a fucking cheat and he'll never want to date me,which pisses me off because 1. He thinks I was dating you three and 2. I actually liked him" now everyone in the guild had to restrain Mira from attacking the boys and or killing them as Lucy walked out of the guild. Nobody but two realising the tears in her eyes.

 **«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»**

 **Hi. That might be short, but it felt like a great time to stop. Oh yeah a poll on my profile for who you want Lucy to be with. Enjoy!**


	6. The plan- what's a date?

**hi ho New chap! I haven't decided who Lucy will be with and I need you readers help, there is a poll on my profile or comment on my story/PM me about who you want Lucy to be with.**

 **(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I woke up this morning-at my house for once, I'm not going to be at luces for a while,as yeah...she has scarred me for life as well as sting and gray. Well I started going to the guild when my trusted exceed, shouted to me

"NATSHHUUUUU! THERE'S A NOTE ON YOUR FACE!" How did I not notice that... at my other senses so acute that I didn't notice? A more believable reason is actually,I'm too stupid to realise...yeah that seams more likely. I opened up the envelope and read:

 _Dear Flame Brain,_ ( how I love Gray)

 _meet me and the saber guy,sting in the everfree forest. We then will decide how we can get what we want. Come at three in the afternoon today AND DON'T BRING HAPPY! See you then._

 _From your rival, and greatest admirer (that was sting,obviously)_

 _Gray (and sting)_

wow...just wow... that sting guy is actually obsessed with me. So wait...three! That's in an hour! Shit!'

"HAPPY GOT TO GO. TELL THE OTHERS ILL BE BACK AT THE GUILD LATER!" I shouted to him running out of the front door,leaving him looking at me oddly. I ran all the way to the forest,passing by Luce's house, the blonde was walking out and waved me down.

"Hey Natsu..." she started..

SORRY LUCY CAN'T TALK RIGHT NOW" I shouted running past her, I noticed the hurt and confusion on her face,that's when I realised I called her lucy not Luce. I put a note I my head to apologize later, is that what people call a mental note?

 **in ever free forest/meeting spot : no one P.O.V**

"took you long enough pyro" Gray growled

"You want to go elsa wannabe?" Nastu spat back.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU...please... natsu-san... gray-san" sting started trembling,realising what he had just done.

"Strings right, let's get down to buisness." Natsu chided.

"It's sting" the light Dragon slayer sighed,shaking his head.

"Ok. So what we going to do to let Lucy choose out of us?" Gray started,

"How about we ask her on a date, she can choose then". Sting thought out load.

" ok. Let's do that... quick question what's a date?" Natsu grinned awkwardly,with the other two silently face planting and sweat dropping.

"Well Natsu,a date is when a guy ..." after about an hour of explaining,nastu finally understood.. Then thought that appeared in each and every one of their minds was

Lucy is mine!

 **sorry for the short chapter. Just a filler, next chapter Gray's date! Remember poll on profile so choose who you want Lucy to be with!**


	7. Gray and Lucy's date

**Hi guys. My updates won't be frequent for a little while but I will try to keep up on this story. Poll still on my profile, or comment on my story or PM me about who you want to see Lucy be with. I'm also thinking about starting an X-over. I'm stuck choosing between Harry potter or the warriors series... Choose which one you would rather see!**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 **Gray P.O.V**

WHY DID I SAY I WOULD GO FIRST? My head is non stop spinning. What if she says no? What if she says yes and it goes badly? What if she hates me forever afterwards? SHUT UP GRAY! It will be fine,I mean we are friends and if she says no,fine. My plan,if she says yes that is, is to take her to the beach and have a picnic on the nerves that were building in my stomach as I walked into the guild. There she was sat there with Levy and Cana,joking away. I caught it all,every flick of her head and how her smiles can light up the darkest room.


	8. Natsu Lucy

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating in forever, I've just had a lot of stuff on lately. First I've had exams** and **to go with that, serious friend drama and it's taken up a lot of my time. Also over this time I have done a lot of self discovery, mainly in that I cry a lot during movies and TV shows. Another reason I have been away for a while, mainly at the end of November was because I was watching I'm a Celebrity Get Me Out Of Here, do you who don't live in the United Kingdom have that to show? Also I have watched Mockingjay part two and yeah cried a lot. I also unbelievably cried during the new Star Wars which really made my weekend. Apart from starting another anime, sadly it is only available on Netflix but you could find it on YouTube or whatever you watch anime on and that it the Glitter Force. Corny name yes but it is really cute and I have been told that it is a lot like Sailer Moon — don't take my word for it though as I haven't watched Sailor moon... Don't judge okay!**

 **Actually the only reason I am writing this so soon is because of a really cute review I got from the guest ; WolfShadow1, it really inspired me to carry on writing so for that I say thank you. Also that was by far the longest review I have ever been given on my work, so again I appreciate the fact that you read my story.**

 **I guess I'm annoying you know so on with the story, as usual I do not own fairy tail and please rate and review... I almost forgot... ITS NEARLY CHRISTMAS.**

It had been a couple days since Lucy's date with Gray and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Well apart from the fact that Sting Eucliffe had decided to 'pop' around to see his 'friend' Natsu Dragneel. Even though at the moment they were totally not love rivals.

Natsu had a plan to get her to go out on a date with him,as he knew she would be suspicious of he asked her out. I mean he is supposed to be the densest person in the guild, no the whole of fiore , no the world! He had his plan of action set, so when she walked into the guild that morning, he did what he had to.

"Hiya Luce... Can you come with me to the new Arcade later on today?" The perky pink haired idiot ran up to his Blonde haired partner, calmly speaking to her. She looked at him and nodded

"Sure, why not. I didn't have any other plans today."

"I'll meet you at your apartment at 4:00,if that's okay?" He flashed his famous grin at her.

"Yep, see ya" with that, she ran out of the guild,back to her apartment.

~Lucy's Apartment

The blonde ran back into her room and took a moment to breath. Her pale pink bed sheets happened to be the first thing that her eyes laid on,pale pink the colour of Natsu's hair;

"Natsu..." She couldn't believe that he had ran up to her like that and asked her out. Was it even a date? I mean he didn't think about her or anyone like that, did he?

"AAGHHHH" she let out a frustrated shriek at her best friends antics. She put on some pale red nail varnish and she waited for it too dry. After it had dried,she got into the shower and washed her hair with some new strawberry and vanilla flavoured shampoo and conditioner.

After she had her shower, she dried her hair and plaited a strand of her hair into a braid and tied it with a red ribbon. She left the rest of it down as she started on her make-up. She put on her base-coat of foundation and covered up a spot that had appeared by the side of her left eye with concealer. She put on pale red eyeshadow that matched her nails and some clear mascara. She then painted her lips with a pale pink lip gloss. Now it was time to chose her outfit.

She ran to her wardrobe and started throwing her clothes out of it to decide what looked best with what. During this she started singing as she danced around her apartment.

"I'm going break your little heart

Watch you take the fall

Laughing all the way to the hospital

Cause there's nothing surgery can do

When I break little heart two"

After a long while of deciding what to wear she finally chose her outfit. It was a long sleeved red jumper that reached her mid-thigh, with that she wore some black leggings with brown ankle boots. She went for a more casual look as she knew she was going to the arcade... With Natsu who just invited her as a friend (or so she thought...)

By the time she had finished getting ready it was 3:45 and fifteen minutes until Natsu was due to pick her up. She was getting rather nervous, unsure of if she made the right decision to go out with him, even if it was just as friends. She had a few minutes to think about the past week , it sure had been a weird one. First her old friend had asked her out and then gray, Natsu and sting had stopped their date. Then Gray had asked her out on a date, which she has politely agreed too. Next a few days later Natsu had asked her to come with him to the arcade -the most romantic place ever,NOT! She didn't even notice herself drift off to sleep as her head was full of these confused thoughts and suspicions.

Natsu knocked on Lucy's door and when she hadn't answered for the third time he snuck in through the window. A million thoughts raced through his head as he landed on her bed. What if she's been attacked? What if she's been injured? What if she's hurt? He charged into her living room to find her asleep on her couch, after seeing her he let out the breath that he hadn't know he was holding. He walked over to her and gently brushed her hair out of her face and saw how gentle and innocent she looked as she slept. He gently shook her arm as he whispered;

"Hey Luce... Wake up" her bambi eyes fluttered awake and stared at him softly.

"Oh sorry Natsu , did I fall asleep?" He felt his heart melt at the sight of his crush and best friend, she just looked so young and beautiful.

"Yep! Don't worry about it, do you want to go now?" He flashed her his famed grin and she returned it with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, let's go!" She bounced straight up and ran to the door.

"Well, you coming?" She smiled as he stared at her, all he could do was look on in wonder at her excitement.

"YOSH!" They ran out of the door and all the way to the arcade and many times they had passed people talking about 'how cute they where' and " they wish they had a relationship like that.' Usually Lucy would contradict these such statements, but today she just ignored them , too busy having a good time with her teammate.

The arcade was an impressive place, with numerous games, cafeteria and even a building with the purpose solely for astronomy on the rooftop. The pair looked around in awe at the dimly lit room that was full with the noises of the games and people playing them. They turned to each other and in unison asked ;

"what do you want to do first?" They stared at each other and burst out laughing until Lucy broke it by re starting up the conversation.

" So... How bought we play air hockey? Loser has to buy the winner food" Natsu quickly nodded at the thought of food and walked over to a Air Hockey table, with Lucy close behind him.

Natsu had won the first game 10 : 8 on the second game Lucy had won 12 : 7. As it was a draw, they paid for a tiebreaker match. The game was on as neither wanted to pay for the meal. After two minutes, the game was still on with the match point being decided on the next scorer.

"Your going down Heartfillia" the pink haired boy gave her a smug smile.

"In your wildest dreams Dragneel" she replied, the look on her face filled with steely determination. It was a tight last point, both sides where exhausted from the nonstop battle. Beads of sweat were formed on their foreheads as they hit the air puck back and forth. When Natsu stopped for a moment out of pure exhaustion, Lucy took her chance and shot the air puck into his goal, giving her the winning point. As soon as the blonde won she jumped up and started having a celebratory dance while Natsu stared in disbelief as the dawning reality set in that he had to pay for his and Lucy's meal. That meant he couldn't eat as much as he usually would as he had to pay for it all. Seeing the downcast look on his face, Lucy walked up to Natsu and gave his arm a gentle squeeze as she said to him,

"Hey don't worry, I won't eat a lot so you can have as much as you want" she smiled at him as they made their was to the cafeteria.

"Hey Natsu, get me a portion of cheesy chips (chunky fries) and some lemonade " she grinned at him as she sat down on a table. While Natsu was ordering their meal, a pair of guys sat down on the table that Lucy was at and started flirting with her.

"Ummm hi, yes I know you seem to like me or my likely my boobs but can you please go and die in a hole" she said to the guys.

"Oh blondie likes to play hard to get, does she" he smirked as they both grabbed her wrists so she couldn't get away. Unfortunately for them,at that moment Natsu was walking over with their meals and it enraged him to see Lucy getting harassed by the two men. He slammed the tray on the table and asked them seemingly calm about what they were doing. He then grabbed the two pervs and dragged them away from her and to a quiet corner.

"What do you think your doing, touching my girl like that" he spat, a menacing growl emitting from his throat.

"So-sorry we did-didn't know. We won't do it again , sorry" they stuttered , a strange wet patch appearing by their groins. It reeked like hell.

"You better not do that again or I will not be as nice" and with that he stormed off to a concerned Lucy.

"Are you okay Natsu?" She asked him placing a hand on his, almost immediately calming him down.

"Yeah I'm fine now, I'm pretty certain that they pissed their pants though" he smirked triumphantly as she rolled her eyes and smiled that he was back to his usual self. They tucked into their meal as the earlier events left their minds as they enjoyed each others company. Neither of them noticed time fly by and as they finished eating they went back to the games.

After a couple of hours of playing with and against eachother on every game in the arcade, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her up the stairs and took her to the rooftop. They lay down and just stayed there and watched the stars.

"Hey, Luce..." He started saying, stopping in his sentence thinking about how to word what he was going to say next.

"Yes Natsu, what's wrong" she lazily replied to him as she stared up at the stars moving on the ceiling.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask if you would mind, if I called this ...a ...a date?" He said the end really warily as he waited for her reply. It took a little while for her too reply, in state of her shock but when she did reply, Natsu was overjoyed at her answer.

"Actually Natsu I wouldn't mind at all. I'd love for you to call this a date" as she sat up and gave him a breathtaking smile. She then got up and said to her best friend,

"Well it's getting late, can we make our way home?" He then got up and the two started walking back to Lucy's apartment.

"Thanks Natu, I really enjoyed today, it was fun,especially when I kicked your ass at air hockey" he had a pout and was about to complain when she lightly kissed him on the lips. He stood there in shock, before kissing her back and pulling his arms around her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before ending the kiss. Both blushing madly, Lucy ran back into her apartment leaving Natsu staring at her in adoration, with his heart beating out of control.

" I love you Luce always have always will. I can't let them take you away from me" with his eyes filled with burning determination, he walked off.


	9. Comotion at the guild and a plan is set

**hi guys, this is a little filler chapter as I felt like the story needed a few more chapters. Also I know it's late but I hope you all had a good Christmas and got what you wanted. I got a happy plush and an attack on Titan keyring. Also this is a great way to dive face first into 2016. It feels weird saying that... Also on further notes I got a tumblr and YouTube channel both under the same name - lady anime cat. Hope you enjoy and please rate and review. Again, thanks too WolfShadow1 for that awesome review and too everyone else who reviewed last chapter.**

Lucy was still in shock after what had earlier the week. First grey had asked her out, then Natsu had gone with her to the arcade only to tell her it was a date. Then they kissed, her face went bright crimson at the memory of their lips colliding and that, that moment. She couldn't believe it had happened, let alone that he kissed her back and didn't think twice about it. She couldn't stop the grin that formed on her features when she thought about her time with Natsu as it quickly disappeared into a look of suspicion at the odd events that has happened. If Sting happened to ask her out, she would know what was happening.

Walking to the guild alone was peaceful and let her develop on her thoughts and feelings. Sure she liked Gray and had a slight crush on him for a little while but then there was Natsu. He was fun and her best friend and they where always there for each other, but he was incredibly dense while Gray had only one big problem. Juvia, she didn't want to hurt the water Mage as they had gotten quite close and ever since hers and Grays date, no one had seen the bluenette but their had been a few floodings in towns and the rain hadn't stopped in the desert. You know the place on the globe that is known for very little water. She felt very guilty as she really liked juvia and didn't want her heart to be broken by a fellow guild member.

After finally arriving at the guild, she was bombarded my questions about where she was yesterday.

"Ummm I was out?" She said it almost like a question, not looking at Natsu who was staring at her. Putting two and two together Mira shrieked out her conclusion.

"OH MY GOD LUCY HAD A DATE!" For Lucy to quickly slap her hands over the former models mouth going a beet red.

"Oh so it's true" levy who had quickly appeared next to her, smirking at the blonde. She nodded and sat down at the bar, ordering a strawberry milkshake as the two started interrogating her.

"So whose the lucky guy?"

"Do we know him?"

"Is he hot?"

"Is he in the guild?"

"Have you kissed?"

"Do you mind?" Lucy face palmed as the two got more and more excited. She got up and walked out of the guild with the two staring at her departure. They then started feeling really bad that they had upset her and started as happy flew over to Natsu, knowing of his friends crush on the blonde.

"Are you okay Natsu?" He asked him.

"About what?" He looked at him confused.

"Unm Lucy going on a date" the blue exceed looking at him even more confused.

"Yeah why?"

"Because you likkkeeee her" he grinned at him, teasingly.

"Yeah and so what if I do?" He replied, " I was the one that went out with her yesterday." The whole guild went silent as they listened to the dragonslayers response. The pink haired pyro realised his mistake as he quickly clasped his hand over his mouth and looked away, a light pink dusting his cheeks.

"OH" Levy started.

"MY" Mira continued.

GOD!" Both girls shrieked as the entire guild started dying with laughter at how flustered Natsu got. Well that was until he decided to literally roast the mocking guys by setting them alight. Gray, who had , for once, just been quitely observing until he snickered.

"Gosh flame brain, at least I kept my date with Lucy a secret." He shook his head until he realised his mistake as the rest of the guild just stared at him-thankfully Juvia was out on a solo mission, or else magnolia would of been at least six feet underwater.

"WHAT?!" The girls of the guild shouted as Cana snickered "who knew you too had the hots for Lucy? Also who knew Lucy was such a player?" She got a reaction as the guile stopped and Natsu and Grey slammed their heads on the bar as they were suffering from the pain of the loss of their pride.

" I wonder how sting is doing?" the two sighed, worrying that they were going to lose their blonde princess. Meanwhile the light dragon slayer, who had returned to the guild started plotting away. He slammed his head against his desk numerous times until he called Yukino into his office.

"Yes master sting" she bowed in respect, he shook her off as he asked her several questions.

"Where would your friend, Lucy Heartfillia like to go out on a date the most?" He questioned, trying not to look interested.

"Ummm maybe a café as she is pretty laid back unless you piss her off" she smiled "is that all?" After the guild master nodded, she backed out of the room. As soon as she left he threw his arms in the and shouted,

"YEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" His plan was set.


	10. Sticy

**hi guys, I'm sorry for not updating for a while but I have slowly but surely** been **growing out of Fairy Tail. I'm not sure if I should finish this but if you think so tell me! I also have a few animes that I will recommend to everyone that I have just finished recently;**

 **1) Danganronpa: if you like a good psychological type of anime then this is one for you. It is pretty much a** animste **version of Cluedo or Clue**

 **2) Assassination classroom... It's just bloody brilliant And really funny.**

 **3) Ouran High School Host club: my alltime favourite anime for sure and SEASON 2 OCTOBER NEXT YEAR (at least that's what Todd Haberkorn A.K.A Hikaru confirmed)**

 **I have also discovered a couple new bands and new artists that I lurve; Melanie Martinez, Set it off, MCR, p!atd, FOB.**

 **I haven't written for a while so don't hate on me!**

 **Also I haven't watched the anime up until the tertourus arc so sorry if I don't know everything**

 **• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

Sting P.O.V

The blonde Guild leader of the sabertooth guild was sat at his desk, staring at the photo of Lucy that he had secretly taken of the object of his obsession. He carefully studied all of her perfect features, her golden,silky hair, her porcelain white skin and her large chocolate eyes.

"Umm...Sting... That's kinda creepy...you're drooling" his emo brother started at him with disgust. Sting slightly pissed at his brother stood up and shouted to his pet emo,

"ITS NOT STALKING ITS SIMPLY ADMIRING FROM AFAR!" Rouge simply shook his head as a smirk formed on his lips.

"okay then great stalker one, what are you going to do for your date with Lucy?"

".. To be honest brother I have no idea. I'm just going to ask her out for a meal"

"oohhh fancy" A member of his guild with black hair and glasses that was clearly once in his life a Demon butler

"so what would you say I do, Kyoya? How do you know what girls like?"

"idiot." Kyoya walked off muttering something about Tamaharu vs Hikaharu bets with the members.

Sting shook him off and made his way out of his guild.

"hey...WERE ARE YOU GOING?" The usually quite 'it's not a phase mom" raven haired male shouted after his bubbly full of light *yagami* brother.

"IM GOING TO ASK LUCCYYYY ONNN A DATEEEE...BYYEE BROTHHERRR!"

Ehh [lucy who is BTW pissed at the guild P.O.V]

Lucy was sat in her room, with her head on her desk after failing at writing a good Yaoi chapter of her book as she heard a Loud Knock on her window. Without looking she shouted at Natsu to walk of a bridge. The knocking continued and Lucy got up in a huff and looked to see not Natsu but sting looking at her intently through the window. Lucy slammed the window open and almost knocked Sting back with the intensity of the push.

" what do you want"

"I want to ask you out" Lucy smirked

"blunt little fellow aren't you? But okay, let me get out of ma jammies" Lucy shut the window and quickly changed into a blue mini skirt and white vest top with lace on the front. She put on a pair of white sneakers and a blue denim jacket. She quickly put her hair up into a high ponytail that she quickly chalked blue. She opened her door up and was met with Sting wearing blue jeans and a white tank with white converse.

He bowed down"M'lady let us go?"

"we may go" Lucy shook her head and walked with the other blondie to a pub for a drink and a meal.

The pair walked in and sat down at the closest table.

"What will you want to drink?"

"I'll have a gin and tonic please"

"and to eat?"

"I'll have a bowl of pasta"

"excellent choice M'lady" this made Lucy burst out laughing.

"you do know you are not a waiter don't you?"

"...yes.." With that he walked off to get their stuff leaving Lucy enough time to gather her thoughts.

 _Why have I had three dates in a row? I'm confused and it's starting to annoy me. Sure I love the attention but I hardly even know sting and he walked up to my room and tried to break in. Something really is fishy going on around here. If this was one of my Novels, i would have written it as a game; where the three males compete for the primary females love, who in this case would be me. I don't feel right going on dates with Natsu and Grey at the same time because even though they generally hating on eachother, they do care about eachother really. Also I would hate it if those two could no longer work with each other on missions because of me. I really do love Natsu and Grey but in a way that a daughter would love her brothers. And sting, he's years younger than me and he's a member of a rival guild. AGHHHH I DONT KNOW WHAT TO DO! Wait if sting is part of this, maybe I could...persuade him to tell me what's going on. Then if he tells me..._

 _"Hey_ sorry I took a while, the que was massive!" Sting bounded over like an over excitable puppy.

"It's okay. Sting would it be alright if I asked you a question?" Lucy looked at him their eyes catching.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Would you know why i have had three dates with Natsu Grey and now you in the space of two weeks?" Sting looked taken aback by these questions and that only heightened her suspicions more.

"n-no what are you talking about?"

"Well I'm talking about the fact that I spotted Natsu and you on my first date with grey, you and Grey on my date with Natsu and now if we look dead straight into the ball pit we can see Natsu and Grey watching us." Lucy pressed down on the table.

"...yes you're right, we have been spying on you and I guess you want to know why?"

"yes"

"me,Natsu and grey all have a bet to see who you will love quicker" sting looked up to see the most angry face ever on Lucy's normally delicate features. She stormed over to the ball pit and pulled the two stalkers out by their ears. She then stormed out of the pub, leaving the three stare onto her in astoundment.

The three males stared of at her into the distance finally realising their mistake...

FUCK!


	11. Drink the pain away

**hi! I'm finally back and for the first time in forever I'm writing. are you proud of me? well you should be. Anyway on other news, if you have any question or fan art of any of my stories, you can send it to me on my tumblr. lady anime cat or sophie the cat. search either and you will go to my tumblr. I take requests also so yeah... on with the story.**

levy was pissed. No one could bring the short bluenette out of her bad mood. Gajeel, who was sat next to her determined, as funny as it would be, to make sure that the three idiots would end the day with their bollocks still intact, could feel her anger radiating of her. Cursing Grey, natsu and sting, he raked his hand through his hair understanding where her rage was coming from. Ever since the blonde bunny found out about their little game and had told short 'n' flat about it, she washable ball of rage on legs. Seriously for a short thing she stored a shit ton of rage. Gajeel felt levy tense even more If possible and heard a slight growl come from her direction. Something that any other day would have amused him greatly, looked up to see what was making her turn into a predator animal. Then he saw it.

A flash of pink.

Not just any pink.

Bubblegum pink.

It was salamander.

Not that he would have guessed with how black and blue he since what had happened a week ago Natsu had decided to keep busy on jobs as to avoid the entire guilds wrath. Gajeel tightened his grip around levy and refused to let her go despite her kicking him numerous times in the dick. That shit hurt. A fuck ton. A shit load. It was at that moment Natsu did one of the most stupid thing he could have done. He giggled. This mother fucker laughed at him.

"that was a real dick move dragneel." Gajeel let go of levy, as she then charged at full speed for dragneel, badly bruising his babymakers.

LUCY POV

Lucy lifted her head, still ringing from trying to drink the pain away. She was hurt, by the people she thought she knew. The worst thing was that she cared a lot about Grey and Natsu and really didn't want to throw all of the good times away. So that's how, last night she had thrown on a black crop top, black jeans and black trainers and found her self at lumieres.

Lumieres for those who didn't know was a bar that was known for being a place that you only went if you didn't want to be seen. With its bar booths and dim lighting, a lot of dodgy stuff happened there. It was often filled with prestigious business men that wanted to spend alone time with their mistresses. Lucy herself had been invited to join their 'activities' always denying. Gangs also seemed to meet frequently and 'talk' through their problems.

So you may be wondering why lucy had decided to drink the night and possibly her liver away here im this dingy bar. Well the answer was that nobody asked questions and she liked that. Ordering herself a whisky, she sat down enjoying her silence and misery. The only sounds were questionable ones of that she refused to dwell upon. Trying to ignore the constant calls of her lacrima, she had gotten one glass after another, afteranother. She was mid way through her fourth glass aa another glass slammed on the table. Jumping in shock, she looked up expecting it to he another creep she would have to tell to fuck off, instead she was met by a pair offamiliat eyes. Those of which belonging to Laxus Dreyer.

 **here was the latest chapter. what do you think of me adding Laxus into the story? remember comment and favourite and again follow me on tumblr (sorry for the self promotion) it's just so you can all ask me questions, see one shots and latest stuff for all my stories. you can see what I like and if there is fan art don't forget to send it to me! See ya next time, byeeee bababesssss**


	12. Real talk

Hey everyone who has read this story. I just wanna talk a bit about my hiatus for like the last at least six months. So the first thing is that I started this story back in 2015 and it was when I was a inexperienced writer and my quality of writing was poor. When I look back on my stories I generally feel embarrassed at the fact I posted these when in reality, they were sloppy and unpolished and I think that at least hopefully my writing has improved at least a little bit. Although I don't want to make excuses as to why I haven't updated I'd just like to say a few things about the lack of updates. I thought that there may be even a slight chance of finishing it in 2015 when I realised it but know I know of course that isn't the case.

To start things off, I don't watch fairy tail as much as I used to. I haven't watched it since the beginning of 2016 and I never completed the show. Also I have had a lot of school as I started the process of my GCSE's. To top that off I gained issues with my mental health that resulted in me stopping do much for a while, I understand that I must seem like I'm trying to excuse why I stopped but in all honestly that's part of the reason. Joining other fandoms have also added to the not watching fairy tail as much.

Going back to the whole, I strongly dislike my previous writing I feel like I should explain exactly what also added to that. The chapters were, well at least to me now, cringey and short. The sort of fan fictions I dislike reading now are along these lines and I hate to be a hypocrite when in reality that is what i posted. So, yes I disliked my work. But do i regret it? No. I'm grateful for how this taught me to write better and hopefully you all think that as well.

Now one here's my question. I really want to start writing this fanfiction again, but make it different. Better. I also want to start posting stories from fandoms that I enjoy; and not being backed into one writing corner and style. My question to you all is, would any of you want me to re start the fanfiction? So I can write it in a way I am happywith and not like a crack fic like it was representing before.

To anyone who has read this, thank you and please leave your answers and any suggestions to make this a better account for you all personally. You can message me on here if that makes you more comfortable.

Thanks for reading to the end of my rant,

S.


End file.
